RE:ZeXal
by HeraldicEntertainment
Summary: Ryuu was once a Royal Guard of the United Nations of Poseidon which fell after a battle. He lost many loved ones and friends. Together with Prince Nash they won the war but at a heavy cost. Many years have passed since that battle, and his life once again ends to begin anew. Ryuu has forgotten his past and must now defeat a coming storm. Rewrite of Neo Zexal and Wars.


**Me: Here is the rewrite. It took a bit of planning and my times to write have shrunken once more. This is just a Prologue on characters, don't expect a duel. Maybe next chapter? Who knows, only I do, MWAHAHAHAHA (Kidding aside, yeah, there will be a duel next chapter).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! or its franchise. All right belong to Kazuki Takahashi.**

 **Prologue**

There are three worlds in this dimension. The first is Earth. Earth's history is best known for its constant wars, conflicts, and people dating all the way back to its beginning. However, even with these negative aspects, Earth has always managed to find a way to find peace for years until the next conflict. The second is Astral World. This world is known for its reluctance for change as the people believe that they are already perfect in anyway. No flaws, no conflict. Truly a stagnant world. The third and last is known as Barian World. This world is known for its bonds. The bonds that are created in Barian last for a lifetime, however there is one being in Barian world who would undo these bonds. His name is Don Thousand. His wish is to end all bonds in the three worlds. Don Thousand was close to ending these worlds, but Astral World had intervened with an envoy, known as Astral. The battle these two waged spanned several thousand years, there powers creating a time distortion as a result, the battle for other lasted mere minutes, while for them, thousands of years. No victor was determined, but Don Thousand and the envoy Astral both sustained grave wounds. Don Thousand returned to Barian World to replenish his strength, but Astral was not so fortunate. On his return, he would perish in his lover's arms. Unbeknownst to Astral World, Don Thousand was not quite finished. If he could not sever the bonds himself, he would select several individuals to do it for him. However, Astral World also had a plan, they took the memories of Astral and began to find an individual who could harness his power and memories. This would prove fruitful as they did indeed find an individual. Both sides over the next several years would raise their warriors, however….

 **Location: Astral World**

"What's wrong with him?!" A scientist yelled at his coworkers. In the middle of the room was the individual whom they selected. His body was breaking down.

We don't know, he was perfectly fine just moments ago!" One of the coworkers screamed back. The screens around them started to glow an ominous red. The individual was reaching critical overload. With a final scream, the individual exploded destroying all of the researchers and scientists in the room. The force of the blast was strong enough to open a portal and send what seemed to be cards into it. It's destination…. Earth.

Meanwhile, Don Thousand's attempts were taking time. He had yet to find any individuals that could help him. There wasn't any rage, no hatred, nothing. This is what he despised about Barian World. It was too peaceful for his liking. If he couldn't find anyone, then he would make them. With what little powers he had left, he could use his power of suggestion and it worked. The death of a knight and his loyal companion, the end of a friendship between man and dragon, the loss of a war, an emperor betraying his friend. Betrayal at its finest. However, the best was a kind and benevolent prince. He managed to twist and distort this prince. This prince killed his own family and usurped the throne.

 **Location: Barian Kingdom – United Lands of Poseidon (will be named UNP from here on)**

The UNP was a breathtaking sight. Its people renowned for their jewelry making on one island, making regal clothing on another, making weapons that could split boulders on the third island, and on the last island was the Palace where the King governed all the islands. This is also where three childhood friend grew up. These friends had the strongest of bonds. However, their social classes tended to get into the way quite often. Their names were Nash, Merag, and Ryuu. Nash and Merag were the Prince and Princess respectively, while Ryuu was simply a commoner. They met when both Nash and Merag were exploring the town with their father. Merag had gone missing and a city-wide search was issued. It would be almost a week before Merag would return home, only to be carried by Ryuu, who was immediately locked up under the suspicion of kidnapping the Princess. Ryuu would later be released thanks to Merag's testimony. The King told him not to come back, not because he hated the lad, but because it would be a be publicity for royalty to be seen with a commoner. This did not dissuade Ryuu in the least bit however, as he kept returning and being locked up. Eventually the King gave up thanks to his daughter's pleas. The three would continue to get together in the palace and have a great time. Unfortunately this came to a screeching halt when the King has passed due to an illness. It would be years later before the three could even see each other again but under different circumstances. Ryuu would come back as a Royal Guard for Nash and Merag, but he could not divulge his identity to them due to the Oath he swore.

"Can you at least give us a hint?" Merag looked at Ryuu.

Nash had just sighed at his sister's antics. This guard had been with them for several months now, and not once has he spoken about anything that could relate to his identity, always hiding behind that Oath of his. Though he had to admit, his armor was truly menacing. Most of the armor was black, with the kneecaps and pauldrons being jagged and aimed upwards. His gauntlets were pointed and looked like claws. He had a crimson cape which ended closely towards the floor. The joints had padding in them that was a crimson color. Most likely leather to allow ease of movement. His helmet was pretty much the same as his armor. Though he could see his eyes, they were a deep red. A common trait with people of high social status.

Ryuu looked at Merag. "I guess a hint wouldn't hurt." Nash dropped his pen and Merag looked at Ryuu with wide eyes and a cheerful expression,

"My eyes lie." Ryuu had said. A dumbfounded expression found its way on Nash's face and he sighed in frustration. Merag puffed her cheeks and walked out. Nash resumed what he was doing and silence took hold of the room they were in.

A couple of hours passed, and Ryuu could feel trembling underneath his feet.

"Milord, do you feel that?" Ryuu was looking at the ground.

"Feel what?" Nash looked up from his paperwork. All of sudden Ryuu grabbed Nash and rushed out of the room.

"What are you-" Nash was cut off from an explosion that came from his room.

"Get him to safety! Issue a full evacuation, we are on under attack!" Ryuu said handing Nash off to the other guard.

"What about you, sir?!" One of the guards asked. Ryuu was already running down the hall.

"To find the Princess!" Ryuu said before vanishing into the darkness.

Ryuu eventually reached the Princess's room, but she was nowhere to be seen. But he did see something much worse. A bunch of ships were opening fire on the islands and giant monsters were turning people into stone. Another quake had racked the palace and Ryuu fell to the floor. He looked up and saw on of the monsters in front of him. Out of instinct, he grabbed the nearest object, the Princess's hand mirror. The monster's gaze was reflected back at it and it turned to stone. However, he noticed that his helmet was partially stone. He ran out of the room and was met with what was nightmare. A giant monster had appeared from a schism in the water. He noticed Merag was on the edge and it looked like she was going to fall herself. He rushed to her right before she fell and grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Ryuu berated her, not out of anger, but worry. Merag looked at him.

"Only another god can take on a god and to bring one out demands a sacrifice. I am more than willing to be that sacrifice for my people." Merag's hand was starting to slip.

Ryuu tried to grab her other hand but she wouldn't give it. Ryuu could feel his helmet slipping due to the added weight of the stone and eventually it came completely off. Merag widened her eyes. In front of her was her childhood friend. He never left them, but came back. Tears of joy started to fall, but she knew what had to be done. She yanked her arm and fell into the abyss.

"MERAAAG!" Ryuu yelled as he watched his friend plummet. His tears erupted and wailed to the heavens, both arms at his sides, limp. He could do nothing for her. He failed her and the kingdom. With a heavy heart, he got up and ran towards the location of an explosion, the Number's Ruins. On his way he noticed that the UNP army was dropping like flies. He ran faster and eventually came upon the culprit of all of this. The prince who had issued a peace treaty with them. Ryuu rushed towards him in an attempt to strangle him only to grab air. The prince had fled. Nash walked up behind Ryuu.

"Where is Merag?! Did you find her?!" Ryuu crumpled to floor in his knees. Tears of anger falling to the ground, which slowly turned to tears of sadness.

"I failed. I failed both of you. She was in my hand, but she willingly sacrificed herself to summon another god." Ryuu stood and turned to Nash. Nash's eyes widened at the revelation that his friend was here and always had been, but also at the new of his sister's death. He grabbed Ryuu and started to shake him.

"How could you?! Why didn't you stop her?!" Nash was crying, but also angry.

"You don't think I tried?! She meant a lot to me, more than you know! If it wasn't for this stupid social status, I would have told her how I really felt about her! I loved her Nash and now she's gone!" Ryuu looked at Nash with anger in his eyes as well, but he couldn't muster anymore hatred than what he had.

"If you want to be angry at someone, be angry at the prince who took away our kingdom, our friends and loved one, everything." Ryuu shook off Nash.

"You're right, If it's a war he want, then a war he gets," Nash turned around with Ryuu closely behind.

 **Time Skip – Several Months Later**

On their way to take down the Prince, they met a girl named Iris who had a striking similarity to Merag. Nash quickly grew attached to her, but Ryuu was apprehensive about it. He had hoped this may have been Merag reincarnated but he doubted it. Seeing the smile on their faces though was enough for him. He still mourned for Merag, and every night he is wracked with the same nightmare. Seeing her falling, failing to keep her safe. Eventually, they arrived at the prince's kingdom. But they weren't alone. The monsters that could turn others into stone rose from the sea. Thankfully to Ryuu's discovery, he managed to figure out their weakness.

"All men, prepare you Mirror Shields!" Ryuu said grabbing his own.

"Nash, you have something you need to do. Go." Ryuu said looking at him with a smile on his face. Nash nodded and ran off to confront his nemesis.

Once Nash had reached his nemesis, a duel had ensued, but not just any duel, it was a Shadow Duel. For every monster that was killed, Nash would lose a portion of his army. Many monsters had been killed, but in the end Nash had won. The prince had run out and Nash followed. He was stunned to find all of the prince's people had been killed, not by his army, but by the prince himself. He looked up at the throne only to see the prince be dragged down by the ghosts of the people he murdered. With that his revenge was complete. He walked out of the castle but was horrified at what he saw. Every single man was dead. He saw Iris's lifeless body on the ground. He cradled her in his arms and screamed towards the sky. He saw something black in his peripheral and noticed it was Ryuu, standing. Nash got up and looked at his friend. Tears began to fall from Nash's face. His friend, died standing. The light gone from his eyes, but he had a smile on his face. Nash assumed that he was the last to die as well. Nash crumpled to the floor, screaming and crying. Everyone he cared for, all dead.

This is what Don Thousand wanted, despair. He would weave these three into his own personal army along with the others.

 **Time Skip – Years later**

"Unbelievable, you and Vector got into a fight again?" Ryuu said. Ryuu was one of the 8 Barian Emperors. He was second in command and rivaled Nash's prowess. He resembled his armor from years ago, his skin was a deep crimson color. Across his chest was the Mark of Barian. He had a crimson cape on his back just like Nash. On top of his crimson skin, was a thick layer of metal which was obsidian black. It was essentially his armor. His hair reached down toward his back. It was black in color with streaks of purple. His eyes were a deep and piercing blue.

"I don't know how Vector became an Emperor, but its ungodly annoying on what he does." Nash told Ryuu in an exasperated voice. Nash and Ryuu were walking down the hall that lead to the throne room. Once they entered, they were greeted with a horrible sight. Vector was there but he had Merag hostage.

"You've annoyed me for the last time, Vector! Let her go!" Nash said starting to approach Vector who let out a maniacal laughter.

"I could say the same to you, Leader." Ryuu noticed that there was much disdain and venom when Vector had said the word leader. Before Ryuu could approach with Nash, Vector activated a card from his hand, Giant Sky Sword. The sword came down and created a crevasse. Nash lost his balance and fell into it. Vector proceed to shove Merag down with them. Vector started laughing maniacally. Ryuu started to run towards the crevasse and without hesitation dove into it. Vector was pleased with his work, but didn't notice that another emperor had seen everything and went to relay the information to his fellow comrades.

 **Location: ?**

Ryuu slowly got up and noticed that Nash and Merag were unconscious, and barely alive. He grabbed both of them and placed them both on both shoulders. He slowly made his way forward. He could feel broken bones. Blood trailing behind him, he staggered several times, but kept moving. Eventually he made it to the end. He collapsed and as barely hanging on himself. The area in front of him slowly became covered in shadows and he saw a giant in front of him.

"Ye whom approach thy God, speaketh thy request." The giant said to Ryuu. Ryuu fading fast only wished for one request.

"I request that these two behind me be granted another chance at life." Ryuu was getting tired. He knew once his eyes closed, he wouldn't be waking up anytime.

"Thou wish thy compatriots to live, but not thyself?" The giant's interest was piqued. It was a selfless request.

"Are you asking that you can grant all three of us another chance?" Ryuu was a tad more awake now, but it hurt to breath. No doubt a punctured lung.

"Tis a simple matter for thy God, but thou hast to request." The giant knew this lad was fading.

"Go for it. Give all three of us another chance." Ryuu fell forward at this point. He was out, his body shutting down.

"Thine request hast been heard, thou shalt have thine soul sent to a host. Thou memories shalt be sealed, thine powers shalt be sealed. Thine God wishes that we meet again." The giant raised his hand and all three Emperors had materialized into energy, Nash a royal blue, Merag an icy blue, and Ryuu a deep red. With the other hand, the giant opened up a portal to Earth and sent the energy through. Merag and Nash's energy reached their destination. Two siblings in a car crash hanging on by a thread. The energy went into these two and they stabilized.

As for Ryuu, his energy went past the pace known as Heartland and into an old city once home to the King of Games. Domino City. His energy found its mark, a lone game shop that is old and archaic for its time. The energy passed through the window and into the body of a young boy, who was tackling an illness and at the end of his life. He too, had been stabilized.

 **Me: Don't start jumping ahead at conclusions. Let me get somethings out of the way first. Domino City was once known as Satellite, but heavy reconstruction was done. Buildings were rebuilt, and this island is home to the low and middle class, and New Domino is home to the rich.** **No, the OC is in no way related to Yugi Muto (or at least by blood and this will be explained in the next chapter where the story will really take off). The Prologue was not meant to be happy or cheery. I believe I did pretty well for Nash, Merag, and my OC. I didn't really want to go through all of the betrayal that Don Thousand influenced or else this would have been immensely longer and this is just a prologue. You can pretty much watch the anime of Zexal and find out what happened.**

 **I am also looking for a Beta for this story. As I type these up, I go back myself and fix everything, but I'm not going to have much time to do that anymore. Hit me up in a PM if you want to be a Beta for this story. I won't have an ETA for this story.**

 **Check my profile consistently as that will show the progress of the stories. As of now, I am in the middle of proofreading the other stories when I have the time. They are ready to go for the most part, but I want them to flushed out and better than what I have been writing so be patient on those.**


End file.
